Internal Mail
by Misunderstood Beauty
Summary: Harry and Ruth have a late night email conversation on the grid. Disclaimer: NOT MY CHARACTER'S
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Spooks isn't mine…don't sue…etc, etc…**

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from…it just happened when I was reading the Personnel Files.**

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 2006 23:34

Ruth. What are you still doing here? The last bus left 5 minutes ago.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 December 2006 23:35

I know Harry; I'm finishing up these case reports, at this rate I'll be here all night. What are you still doing here?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 2006 23:37

Juliet was kind enough to betroth a small mountain of paperwork upon me which she wants completed for tomorrow. Bitch.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 December 2006 23:38

Harry! When did she give you this paperwork?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 2006 23:39

Wednesday, with a firm assurance that if it wasn't in tomorrow there'd be all hell to pay.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 December 2006 23:40

It's Friday, you've had 2 day's to do it, and you've left it all 'til now?!

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 2006 23:42

I do have other work to do Ruth, such as saving the country from near disaster.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 December 2006 23:43

So do all of us, but we still manage to keep Juliet off our backs and get our paperwork done on time, even Jo manages to do it, though I think that's more fear than good judgement.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 2006 23:44

If you stop emailing me I might be able to get something done.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 December 2006 23:45

Stop emailing back then, there will be no temptation for me then. And may I remind you that you emailed me first, I'm only being polite.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 2006 23:46

You minx, Ruth, you minx.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 December 2006 23:49

I try my best to appease.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 23:50

I know you do Ruth. Sod Juliet, this can wait until tomorrow; I really can't be bothered to read and sign these right now.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 December 2006 23:52

Juliet's been in a bad mood recently Harry, I doubt handing in your homework late will help.

We really should be going home now, it's nearly midnight.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 2006 23:53

Ruth, you've missed the last bus by 20 minutes. How are you going to get home? The tube at this time of night's deadly.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 December 2006 23:54

I'll get a cab.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 2006 23:55

At 5 to midnight outside Thames House in December?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 December 2006 23:56

I'll walk to the station.

Goodnight Harry xx

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 2006 23:57

You will do no such thing. I'll drop you home.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 2 December 2006 00:00

Fine. Be like that, you stubborn old Mule.

Sleep well x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Spooks isn't mine…don't sue…etc, etc…**

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from…it just happened when I was reading the Personnel Files.**

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 11:15

Ruth, what _are_ you doing?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 11:16

Reading.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

To: Ruth Evershed

From: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 11:17

Since when does reading require listening and singing along to Blondie?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

To: Harry Pearce

From: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 11:18

Harry Pearce, you're a killjoy.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

To: Ruth Evershed

From: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 11:20

I'm sorry but I can't allow you to sing on health and safety grounds.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

To: Harry Pearce

From: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 11:21

Was that an insult?!

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 11:24

Your powers of deduction are breathtaking.

I have to go have a meeting with the bitch. I'll see you when I come back, although I may be in pieces.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 11:25

Ha-ha. Have fun with Satan.

xx

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 2:33

How was Satan this fine day?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 2:34

She was on fine form, I can never do anything right and apparently I need to 'spend less time emailing intelligence analysts and more time completing over-due paperwork'.

She's a bitch.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 2:36

Poor you. She's right though.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 2:37

Don't you start; it's bad enough when it's just her.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 2:38

I'm sure it is.

Now, I'm going to get on with calling GCHQ for an update. xx

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 3:01

What did GCHQ say?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 3:02

Would it have killed you to get off of your backside and walked the 10 yards it requires to ask me that question in person?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 3:03

Possibly.

What did they say?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 3:04

Apparently the targets have not left our surveillance radar since yesterday.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 3:05

I don't believe them. Tell Malcolm to get on the case. I don't trust GCHQ's surveillance.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 3:06

Why don't we do our own then? Would've saved me a phone call.

We should hold a fun run or something, to raise inter-governmental co-operation.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 3:07

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 3:09

Ruth? You there?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 3:10

Yes I'm here; I do have a job to do.

Ros phoned, she wants to speak to you, she's on a secure line.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 3:11

Thanks for telling me.

Get everyone into the meeting room for 3:15

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 3:12

OK, oh and Mace is on the phone, he wants to call an emergency JIC meeting, what should I say?

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 4 December 2006 3:13

Tell him to piss off. I have a job to do. Now get yourself into the meeting room.

-----Internal mail personal-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 4 December 2006 3:14

I'm going, I'm going!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still isn't mine.**

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 6 December 2006 9:01

Ruth, please could you stop staring at me, it's rather disconcerting, especially when I'm trying to save the country from imminent disaster.

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 6 December 2006 9:02

Oops, sorry Harry. I was just thinking.

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 6 December 2006 9:03

About what? Or shouldn't I ask?

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 6 December 2006 9:05

I was thinking about what we're going to do about 6, they're breaching the inter-governmental communications bill.

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 6 December 2006 9:06

Those idiots have breached it since day one. They're in the running for the 'least co-operative government department of the year' award.

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 6 December 2006 9:08

I know but…what if they're hiding something?

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 6 December 2006 9:09

Of course they're hiding something. They're a government department for Christ's sake.

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 6 December 2006 9:11

But what if they're hiding something important?

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 6 December 2006 9:12

Point taken.

What are doing this evening?

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 6 December 2006 9:14

Slight conversation hop. This evening? I'll go home at about 11, feed the cats and go to sleep. Why?

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 6 December 2006 9:15

Could I see you up on the roof in 5 minutes?

* * *

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure Intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 6 December 2006 9:16

Yes. Fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Spooks isn't mine…don't sue…etc, etc…**

**Authors notes: Well, chapter 4. Please tell me how many more you want.**

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:00

Do you need a lift?

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 February 2007 23:03

It's ok, I'll get the bus.

Are you still ok for Tuesday night?

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:04

Don't try and change the subject. I'm giving you a lift home and that's that. But yes, I'm fine for Tuesday.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 February 2007 23:06

I don't need a lift home. I can look after myself.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:10

I can see you pouting from here Miss Evershed.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 February 2007 23:12

I don't pout.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:14

Your email says no. Your face says yes.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 February 2007 23:15

Shut up. Or I may find some files to do on Tuesday night.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:16

You wouldn't dare.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 February 2007 23:18

Now who's pouting?

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:19

Fancy a prolonged holiday in Lebanon?

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 February 2007 23:21

It's sunny there isn't it?

Oh, you do look so adorable when you're trying to be angry.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 December 23:24

I'm not trying to be angry. I am angry.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 February 2007 23:27

No you're not.

I need to go if I'm going to get the last bus.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:29

Fine, I'm not.

No, you don't need to go, you need to come here and straddle my lap.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 February 2007 23:30

Harry! I'm going. I mean it.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:31

No you don't.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 February 2007 23:33

I do, look, I'm going.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:34

No you're not, you sitting at your desk.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:40

Fine. Go. You love me really.

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Harry Pearce

Date: 1 February 2007 23:41

God help me, but I do.

Are you coming?

-

-----Internal mail (personal)-----

-----Secure intranet-----

From: Harry Pearce

To: Ruth Evershed

Date: 1 February 2007 23:42

Yep. Wait a second.

-

**Reviews are love. And it's nearly valentine's day.**


End file.
